The ShipBuilders Daughter
by SwordMasterZ
Summary: What would happen if Rose's best friend was with her on Titanic and Her Best friend was the daughter of Thomas Andrews.
1. Chapter 1

Seventeen year old Elizabeth Andrews looked out the window of her hotel room at the early rising Southampton son before having to quickly turn her eyes away from the v glare

Disclaimer: I own nothing and well I do know that Thomas Andrews did have a daughter named Elizabeth in real life, she was with him on the Titanic and she was only two years old at the time of his death. I just liked the Idea of Rose having some one ells to talk to who was her own age and wasn't Jack

Chapter 1 Elizabeth

Seventeen year old Elizabeth Andrews looked out the window of her hotel room at the early rising Southampton son before having to quickly turn her eyes away from the glare. There was a knock at the door as Elizabeth reached for a pair of dark glasses that were on the table next to her. "Come in," She said as the door slowly opened.

Her father Thomas Andrews walked in with a stake of Blue prints in his hand. "Are you ready to go", he asked.

"Yes", Elizabeth asked adjusting her glasses and putting her long chestnut brad behind her right ear.

"How are your eyes?" he asked. It hade question had been the same question he asked her every day since the accident.

"They are a little better but they are still extremely sensitive to the light."

"The doctor said that would pass just give it time."

This had been the way of it for the past six months ever since Elizabeth had gone down to the dock back in Belfast to sketch the nearly completed Titanic. She had been assaulted by possibly one of the few disgruntled Harland and Wolf employees in the city. When she fought back he poured some lubricant in her eyes which later resulted in infection. When here father found her a half hour latter being led by one of the watchmen he went ballistic for probably one of the few times in his whole life. That had been six months ago and now seemed so far away to both of them. Elizabeth put her sketch book in a small leather shoulder bag that she carried with her every where and she and her father walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they reached the ship Elizabeth bumped into her friend Rose

"So Rose are you looking forward to you wedding?" Elizabeth asked her friend in her Northern Irish accent.

"Not really" Rose replied as she and Elizabeth watched as Cal Hockley was attempting to order Fifth officer Lowe around as if he was a porter and not a ships officer.

"How do you put up with him?"

"I don't"

The conversation was cut short by Ruth who came walking up behind Rose.

"Well I guess they will let any one on this ship wont they?" she huffed.

"My father designed it Mrs. DeWitt Bukater, Elizabeth said flatly

"Well I'm Surprised you are still allowed out in public after that incident" Ruth sneered.

"Mother" Rose hissed.

"Well I do not want you seen with her Rose. The Rumors you know and even if that was not the case the girl has no taste in clothing." Ruth indicated the lavender dress Elizabeth was wearing before walking off to find Cal.

"Sorry about her" Rose said "she is so insensitive at times."

"Its fine Rose your mother never liked me any way she thinks I know things no well brought up women should know."

"Like what?"

"Engineering and politics."

Rose was impressed though not surprised after all her best friends father did design the very ship they were standing on and her uncle Jonathan was an aspiring Politician in Ireland.

"I'll see you latter Rose I'm not feeling to well all of a sudden."

"Ok"

Rose did not know whether it was the conversation with her mother that set her friend off or if it was something ells. But she watched as Elizabeth was led across the deck by Officer Lowe to where her father stood waiting, a look of concern on his face.

Rose knew her friend had some kind of condition ever since she was a chilled which caused her to be ill forty percent of the time. The incident, six months, ago had only increased her friends health to deteriorate more rapidly. But what Elizabeth lacked in fiscal strength she made up for intelligence and Emotional strength. Like her father Elizabeth possessed a worm caring disposition as well as a promethean intelligence, two traits that were almost never seen together.

Rose looked off in the distance wishing she could be more spirited like her friend.

A/N ok so its short but let me know what you think I promise Jack will be intruded in the next chapter and possibly I will explain why I keep putting Lowe in the Back round. Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing Except Elizabeth.

Chapter 2

Elizabeth was not on deck for the big Southampton departure she had gone back to her State Room to lie down. Well she was lying in her bed looking up at the sealing and well contemplated Roses situation. Her best friend was about to marry a man she did not love just so her mother would not have to acutely work for a living. That very notion was sickening especially When Elizabeth considered how insufferable Cal must be, from what little rose had told her in her letters. When you combine that with what a total Witch Roses mother could be Elizabeth was surprised to find that her friend was not in a mental institution by now.

Though Elizabeth would be the first to admit that her own relationship with her mother was far from perfect. Her mother did not respect that she wonted to be an Artist Her mother had also stopped talking to her six months ago after the assault. Her mother was acting like Elizabeth Was a Whore when the fact of the matter was with all that had happened it was lucky that Elizabeth hadn't been rapped.

If only her mother knew that Elizabeth knew her mother's dirty little secret. Elizabeth tried to imagine what her father would think if he Knew that his wife was Cheating on him with his boss Joseph Harland.

"_Things would get a little ugly in the Andrews house hold" _Elizabeth thought.

Elizabeth had known for three months but had not said a word, more out of love fore her father than her mother. Her solution for dealing with her mother was to move To New York and open an Art gallery.

Elizabeth looked at the clock. 1:00pm time to go be meat up with Rose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth was sitting in the palm court with her father When Bruce Ismay came up to them. To them and told them that Not only was Mr. Hockley and Mrs. and Miss DeWitt Bukater supposed to be meeting them in a half hour but so wasn't Mrs. Brown.

"_Great that ignorant ass who every one knows as head of the White Stare line wants the Chief designer at Harland and Wolf to put on a dog and Pony show. This should be fun" _Elizabeth thought to herself.

As if reading her thoughts Ismay spoke agene, "and I do not want to hear a word out of you is that clear?", He asked looking in Elizabeth's General direction.

Elizabeth wrote on a piece of paper "Crystal"

Ismay went to go great the other guests before so he did not see the next thing Elizabeth wrote in her note book.

"_Jerk"_

Upon seeing what his daughter was doing he took out his own note book and scribbled **"Behave**"

Elizabeth wrote _"I will if they do_"

Thomas Andrews: **"Fair enough" **

When Ismay came back with the group Both Andrews had tucked their notebooks out of sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fifteen minutes into the meal Elizabeth noticed rose looked about ready to hang herself. Cal did not even let Rose order her own food in fact he didn't seem to give her any freedom at all.

Molly seemed to be on the same page as Elizabeth with this observation. "You guna cut her meat for her to Cal?", Molly asked.

By this time Rose had Started to smoke a cigarette. Before her mother Brock in.

"You know I don't like that Rose" she said.

"She knows" Cal said as he took it away from her.

Neither Elizabeth nor Thomas Andrews were paying attention to this however because the smoke had caused Elizabeth to start coughing and he father was nervasly Trying to get her to drink some water.

The Episode passed quickly though and Elizabeth was fine in a minute Rose looked concerned for her friend however.

"Sorry Elizabeth I forgot" , Rose Said.

"It's ok." Elizabeth chocked.

"Is she alright Moll" asked.

"Fine Elizabeth" replied.

The conversation soon got back to the Ship which was the main point of conversation Before Roses smoking had caused a seen at the table.

"So who thought of the name Titanic?" asked Molly

"I wanted a name that conveyed size as well as strength" Ismay said.

"Have you herd of Dr Froude Mr. Ismay his theory on the males preoccupation of size may be of interest to you."

Molly and the two Andrews tried to not a snicker well Ismay looked bewildered.

Rose left the room and Elizabeth followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Out on the Boat Deck Rose and Elizabeth looked over to see the b steerage passengers out enjoying The day. One lof them Elizabeth knew from Belfast, Tommy Ryan. She did not know the other two however but one of them seemed to be looking at Rose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Forget it Boyo Your as likely to have Angels fly out your Arss as you Are guetting near the likes of her." Tommy was Saying To Jack Dawson Indicating the first class woman with the red Hair.

"But didn't you tell me you knew her friend?" Jack asked indicating the burnet with the Dark Glasses.

"That's a long story" ,replied Tommy as they watched The red head get lead away by some first class man and The Burnet walked over to talk to one of the officers.

A/N I'll have more to do with Jack next chapter I Promise. How does Tommy Know Elizabeth fined out next Chapter. Did like what I did with the note books let me know And I'll maybe use it agene.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer I own nothing.

Chapter 3

"Well", said Jack "who was that Burnet up on the boat deck and how do you know her?"

"It's like this Boyo," Tommy started. Remember how I told you the Titanic was an Irish ship?"

"Yes"

"Well that's the chief designer's daughter."

Jack looked dumbstruck.

Tommy paid him no attention and got back to his story. "I my brother, Ileum and I used to work down at the ship yard in Belfast working on big ships like this. He was a welder and I worked as a security guard. Any way Ileum had this crush on Elizabeth Andrews you see?" Tommy pointed to were the burnet had been standing ten minutes before. He was absolutely obsessed with her. That girl had the voice of an angel and could draw as good as you. "Tommy indicated jacks sketches. She also was way smarter then any girl he ever met. "But what my brother loved about her most were her sea gray eyes. So he starts stalking her when she would come down by the docks to talk to her father and low and behold her father notices. So low and behold when some one at the ship yard attacks his little Elba he automatically suspects my brother. Granted it didn't help that I'm the one who had to lead the half beaten girl to the administration building. May I point out she was half blind when I found her.

"Half blind?" Jack asked

"Who ever did attack Elizabeth Andrews's pored oil in her eyes. Those glasses are to protect her sensitive eyes from bright light."

"Who ever attacked he r So you don't think your brother had any thing to do with it."

"He wasn't that obsessed with her, besides he was home sick that day and I think who ever attacked said fair lady was from an upper class position."

"Why do you say that?' asked Jack.

"Tommy reached into his pocket and pulled at fabric from a gray sports coat."

"Did your Boss know about this?"

Tommy laughed, don't get me wrong Mr. Andrews is one of the best people to work under, you can go to him with your problems but you hurt one hair on his little girls head forget it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been another one of those boring upper class dinners aboard the ship and Elizabeth was glade to get out of their. She now stood on the deck of the ship in her Ice blue dinner gown waiting for Lowe before his shift started.

"Aren't you worried some one will see us a welsh sounding voice said from behind her."

"We've been seeing each other for four months now and its not like my father doesn't already know", replied Elizabeth.

"He's not mad?"

"No in fact the only person in my family who is oblivious to the whole thing is mummy dearest. As far as my fathers concerned if I love some one that's the important thing."

Fifth officer Lowe didn't know what to say he just reached his arm around Elizabeth and pulled her into a tight embrace. They stopped however as soon as they saw a young woman run past them heading toward the stern of the ship.

"Rose?" Elizabeth made to go after her friend.

By the time she reached the stern of the ship she saw Rose hanging off the back of the ship well a man about their age was trying to pull her back over He succeeded however but not before they both landed in a very compromising position.

Elizabeth got down their just as a few members of the crew were pulling the young man off Rose and Cal showed up with Lovjoy and Colonel Gracie.

"Who said you can touch my Fiancé! Cal yelled at the young man.

"Cal" Rose broke in I was trying to see the propellers and I slipped Mr. Dawson Hear saved me."

"Women and machinery do not mix," said the Colonel. And with that the group of men went back inside but not before Jack was invited to dinner By Cal for the next night in an attempt to embarrass him then took one look at Elizabeth before heading in after Cal. Jack Eventually left to leaving the two women alone looking up at the stars

"Please tell me you weren't trying to kill yourself Rose." said in a nerves fashion."

"I can't get married to Cal I can't "

"Tell me about it his Valet makes my skin crawl But killing yourself won't solve a thing."

"Your right." Then Rose stopped "what were you doing out here.

A/N Tommy did not have a back story so I took some creative license with that. I hoped you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Disclaimer: same as always.

The next day Elizabeth was sitting in the palm court drawing. It was about two in the afternoon and all the first class women were at tea. Elizabeth was supposed to have met Rose hear a half hour ago but she was late.

It was not like they were actually going to have tea or any thing. They were just supposed to pretend that for a half hour and then when Elizabeth's father came by, to check to see if this room needed to be altered in any way, he was going to give them his keys so they could sneak down to the lower levels of the ship_. Rose what are you doing_ ? She thought.

It was at this moment that Elizabeth just happened to over here Ruth who was sitting about five tables over.

"Rose has been acting very peculiar the past few days," Ruth said. "It was bad enough when she started talking to the Andrews girl agene but now that steerage boy."

It was at this point that Molly Brown walked and looked in happened to see Elizabeth re adjusting her sun glasses and leaning forward in her chair as if she was listening for something. "Well you look like your up to no good," She said sitting down next to her.

"I don't like people telling my friends who they can and can't hang out with."

"You lead a sheltered life haven't you darlen?"

"No I've seen how the other half lives thank you"

It was at this moment that Molly heard her name being mentioned.

"And what about that Brown woman?" Continued Ruth she is just as bad as Elizabeth. The other woman at Ruth's table nodded their heads in agreement.

"Why does Ruth have it in for you Elizabeth?"

"She thinks I'm a tramp because of the incident six months ago."

So what are you doing here Elizabeth you are obviously not here for boring conversation with stuffy unimaginative people?"

"I was supposed to meet Rose here but she never showed. So I desisted to draw until she shows up."

"You draw?"

"I usually paint but new ship and all this is neater." She handed her sketch book to Molly.

Molly looked at the pictures with wonder inside their were plenty of well drawn landscapes but their were also many pictures of people that could have almost passed for photographs. "You are very talented," Molly finally said.

"Thank you but sometimes I feel that the images have no life." She took the sketch book back you know Mrs. Brown I think I better go look for rose she was very upset last night and I just wont to make sure she is ok ."

"Alright I'll see you latter then."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the Idea of putting Elizabeth Andrews on the Titanic

A/N sorry this took so long writers block

5

Elizabeth did not have to go far to find Rose as it turned out. She found her walking around the boat Deck with Jack and by the looks of it she seemed she was having fun so Elizabeth decided to go down to the bow of the ship and draw some pictures of the third class to add to the once she had already drawn of Cora and her family from the day before. . On the way down to the bow off the ship however before she got there she ran into one of her least Favorite People, Lovejoy.

"Good after noon Miss Andrews have you seen Rose around? Mr. Hockley has been looking for her."

Elizabeth noticed that the man had put an added stress on the word seen. He was clearly making a note of her week eyesight. She adjusted her sunglasses and looked at Lovejoy with what She hoped was a convincing smile. "No Mr. Lovejoy I Haven't now if you will excuse me I have some place to be."

"What looking for Your Sailor Boy Ruth tells me how Rose had seen you two all over each other."

"What ?"

"That's Right Rose told her mother what a whore you are"

All the color drained from Elizabeth's Face she knew that Rose was the only person who saw her and Lowe kissing the night before and she could not stand people talking about her behind her Back. She could under stand Ruth doing it but Rose how could she. At that moment Elizabeth did not even care what she whent Back up to the boat Deck and found were Rose and Jack were still talking.

When Rose saw Elizabeth coming she made to greet her Friend but she never got the words out of her mouth before she felt a hand come slamming into her left cheek.

"Bitch!" Elizabeth screamed before striding off down the boat deck.

""What was that about?" Jack asked but rose just shook her head tears as tears started to form in her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cal Saw the whole thing from inside the gym and smiled to himself. Knowing He had struck such a Nerve with little miss Elizabeth Andrews that it would be quit a while before she spoke to rose again. Now he only had to figure out what to do about Jack. Then he would not have to worry about any one talking Rose out of marrying him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth was about half way down the grand stair case and about to cut through the first class dining Saloon when a sharp pain shot through her whole body. "Oh God," She breathed as she grabbed onto the wooden banister for support. The room started to spin around her and her breathing became more labored. She was about to cry out when her father came into the room deep in conversation with first officer Murdock about a problem Murdock seemed to be having. He stopped as soon as he saw Elizabeth on the stairs having a fool blown episode. "Oh My God ELBA."

He ran to the stairs to ketch Elizabeth before she lost her Balance compliantly. Murdoch did not need to be told what to do he ran off to get the Ships Doctor. Well Mr. Andrews tried desperately to get his daughters attention.

"ElBA! ELBA come on Elizabeth Look at me please! Don't quit on me Please!"

Elizabeth's glasses had fallen off and Mr. Andrews Saw his own fear reflected in his daughter's Eyes. They both knew this was not one of her usual episodes this one looked like it could be fatal.

_A/N ELBA was really what Thomas Andrews called his real life two year old daughter Elizabeth. I Just thought this would help show how concerned he was by using it in this chapter. don't worry the next chapter will be up soon_.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Own nothing

6.

Rose was fuming what gave Elizabeth the Right to come up to her and Slap her like that. She was going down to Elizabeth room and giving her a piece of her mind. Rose looked at her watch. Elizabeth had probably gone back to her room to change for dinner. She figured that might be the best time to confront her. Jack had gone with Molly so she could help him with his wardrobe problems. Lowe was on duty right now And Elizabeth's father was probably being over obsessive about some design flaw with the ship. So roses best bet was she would be able to talk to her then.

Rose wonted to get this over with so she decided to take a short cut through the dinning room. She was half way down the stares when she saw a pair of tinted glasses on the floor she picked them up and realized they were Elizabeth's. Rose put them inn her pocket and continued to walk down the corridor when she reached Elizabeth room she saw the door open. Rose pocked her head in no one was in the sitting room so rose moved farther in and pocked her head into the bedroom She found Elizabeth in a coma like state on her bed. The ships Doctor stood over her checking her vitals. Mr. Andrews sat in a chair with a grave look on his face.

When he saw rose he looked up. "She had one of her episodes," he said. "The worst yet. When I brought her back here I found this in her coat pocket well the doctor was examining her. Does it mean any thing to you?" On one side of the paper was the ship yard in Belfast on the other sides there was a drawing of man with the words it was him written on it.

"No I'm sorry. Will she be ok?"

"I don't know Rose." Mr. Andrews put his head in his hands.

Rose Knew their were only two things that would make Mr. Andrews this upset one was if some one died on account of a mistake he made the other was If something happened to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had always been a frail chilled. She had these unexplained ailments that seemed to keep her sick in bed a lot. They had gotten a lot worse after the incident six Months ago. Despite this Elizabeth engaged herself in activities that most healthy women would even consider appropriate in this day and age Aviation, engineering and sailing. Along with the usual drawing and singing. Every one had always told Elizabeth Not to push it including her Father But it looked like she really did it this time.

It was silent for a long time before the doctor spoke up. "She should be fine but I think she should stay in bed for the remainder of the trip. Mr. Andrews nodded as the Doctor left the room. Rose seeing now that Elizabeth was going to be ok decided she better go so Elizabeth could get some rest.

Mr. Andrews decided to go over his notes from the day but just as he reached over to grab his note book off the table he felt a hand grab him he looked down to see that Elizabeth's eyes had opened her eyes about half way.

Mr. Andrews looked a little surprised. "Elizabeth?"

"Dad Please watch Rose"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: You know All ready

7.

The next morning Elizabeth woke up with a dull pain throbbing pain all over her body. She reached for her glasses on the table to discover that they were not their squinting she moved to the sitting room and found that that her glasses weren't their either oddly enough when she opened her eyes wider to get a better look around she discovered that her eyes were no longer sensitive to the light.

She noticed that her father must have gotten up and was ether at the Sunday Mass or he was working on something because she did not find him asleep at his desk like she had the previous two mornings. She decided to get dressed and go for a walk just as she was about to leave when she opened the door and found Low standing their.

"Something came up our father told me to keep an eye on you."

"Thanks but don't you need to work right now?"

"No I have the midnight shift with Murdock tonight"

"Oh"

"Were you about to go do something sneaky like snoop around for dirt on Mr. Hockley's Hench men were you?"

"Maybe."

Your Father said nothing strenuous today."

Elizabeth did her best to look angry but gave up and let out a sigh. "Fine I'll Read a Book."

Elizabeth went into her Room and Came back with a copy of _The hound or The_ _Baskervilles."_

. Lowe Shook his head "I should have known."

"What it's one of my favorite books."

"I Know . Buy the way you no that steerage passenger who has been around your fried Rose lately?"

"Yes ."

"Well his friend I think his name was Tommy told me to give you this." Low pulled a small package from his pocket inside was a piece of gray fabric with a note That read in this way:

_My Brother found this on the dock the day after the incident at the ship yard but was fired before he could tell your father. I know you probably have started putting the pieces together and could use some physical evidence._

__Tommy Ryan _

_P.S. _

_Sorry if my brother ever made you uncomfortable _

Low looked over Elizabeth's shoulder. "What is that?"

"Justice, Low did my father tell you were he was going earlier."

"He was giving the first class passengers a full tour of the ship."

Without another word Elizabeth grabbed her shoulder bag and made her way to the Boat Deck the note in one hand her glasses in her pocket. Leaving a very confused Low to wonder what was going on.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Do not own Titanic I only Own Elizabeth Andrews personality.

8

Thomas Andrews on With a group of the first Class passengers on the Boat deck explaining to rose in particular how the life boats worked and how there was originally the plans called fore a second row of boats. After he finished this little speech however Cal was saying how the boats were a waste of deck space as they were. This is where Elizabeth found them a bout five minutes after running from her room.

Elizabeth had still not gotten over her episode from the day before so she had to grab onto the ships railing for support her father saw that she was up and about and walked over to the railing to keep her from falling.

"Elizabeth You where supposed to stay in bed."

"I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I know who did it."

"Did what?"

Elizabeth pulled her glasses out of the pocket of her emerald green dress, which up until that point he did not notice she had not been wearing them. She placed them in his hand and he immediately understood.

Elizabeth watched as all the color drained from her fathers face. "Who?" Elizabeth pulled out the piece of fabric from her pocket.

"Lovejoy," Elizabeth replied.

Mr. Andrews looked over to see Cal's man servant looking over in their general direction but he pretended not to notice. At this point Lowe had appeared on Deck. "Can some one please tell me what is going on?

"We need you to get the sergeant at arms, "Elizabeth said.

"Why."

She pointed at LoveJoy. And low ran off to find the sergeant at arms.

An hour later Lovejoy was being led away in hand cuffs. Cal looked surprised but Elizabeth just smirked no one even noticed Rose had disappeared some were.

A/n This story is almost finished I have only about two or three chapters left R/R


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Own nothing

9

Lovejoy sat in the Master at arms office wondering to himself how the hell Elizabeth had figured out that he was the bone that attacked her six months ago. Especially seeing as according to his employment records he was not even in Ireland six months ago. The reason that little trip was not on record was because he was doing a job under the table for Mr. Hockley at the time.

_Flashback: _

_Lovejoy stood in the darkness covered by the shadow of the ship that the world would come to know as the Titanic. He was at the ship yard for only one purpose and that was to see if he could get those at Harland and Wolf to reconsider Buying Steel from Mr. Hockley's company. He had permission to use any means necessary and he knew just how to get to the Board chairmen and that was through his family. Lovejoy new that the chairmen's Nephew, Thomas, had a daughter who came around the ship yard every few days to draw. He knew tonight was one of those days. He hid in the shadows just as she rounded the corner he grabbed her unfortunately for him however his target struggled so he grabbed a container of lubricant and threw it in her eyes. She screamed and he ran._

_End of Flash back _

For six months Lovejoy had wondered were he went wrong then he realized his mistake was going after Elizabeth in the first place because what she lacked in physical stamina she made up for with intelligence. Now he just sat their sulking when Cal came in the room.

"What made you think what you did six months ago was a good Idea?"

"I don't know."

"Well I bribed the guard so you're a free man so now you are going to help me get rid of Jack. Just be carful who sees you." Cal undid the handcuffs and Lovejoy went to look for the unsuspecting artist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Well Cal and Lovejoy were planning Jacks down fall. Lowe was with Elizabeth just outside the bridge saying good night before his shift Started. Elizabeth could see he looked nerves. Elizabeth could not take the nerves glances he kept throwing over his shoulder and finally brought it to his attention

"Lowe what is it?"

"They let that Son of a bitch out of custody and there is nothing I can do about it." He handed her a brown package he had stashed by the dour. "Here you might need this, he said handing her the bundle."

Elizabeth did not press the matter any farther and the Two said good night to each other. Elizabeth then headed back down stairs and before heading back to her t was hard room pocked her head in to check on her father who like every other night was hard at work at his desk. He gave her a, were have you been look but she just smiled at him and said good night. As an after thought she told him not to fall asleep at his desk again.

A/N Only a few more left. So you know what that means.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Disclaimer: Own I nothing But if I lived back in the early 1900s and worked at Harland and Wolf you can bet I would not let Ismay tell me about safety measures.

A/N: I know this chapter is not the best it is more like what people were doing at poin't of impact.

About two hours latter Elizabeth was putting the finishing touches on a sketch she had started earlier that day. She was just putting the last bit of shadowing on the brim of the woman's hat when a sudden vibration caused her hand to slip. Under any other circumstances she would have been annoyed but due to the fact that she suddenly got this bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She got dressed quickly and threw her journal and sketchpad into her pocket and went out into the hall in time to see one of the Stewarts try and convince some one that nothing had happened. He was about to try the same ploy on her but realizing she was the builders kid decided against it especially seeing as she just saw one of the officers try to sneak members of the design team past the people in the hall way.

She went back into her room and opened the package that Lowe had given her. She freaked out when a pistol fell out onto her bed. Inside was a note that said just in case Lovejoy tries anything. She raped it into a handkerchief and went looking for Rose to make sure she was not freaking out.

When she got two Rose's room she saw Jack being lead away in handcuffs.

"Rose what happened?"

Before Rose could answer however Cal interrupted her…… "Don't you have someone ells to annoy. "

Elizabeth chose not to answer instead decided to ask a Question. "So where is that little troll that works for you?"

Elizabeth Was about to answer but one of the stewards interrupted them by telling them they hit an Ice burg and the captain has ordered every one on deck I a life belt for a promotion.

Cal Shot Elizabeth a look that said we will finish this later.


End file.
